


Away from home

by kawde



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawde/pseuds/kawde





	Away from home

He likes airports.

Well, he likes what airports make him think about , likes what it means ' _being in an airport_.' Family, competitons, holidays, home.

It's late, he got to watch the sunset from the taxi window, and there's not a lot of people left in this part of the terminal. The only flights on the departures board are New York, Québec, Washington and his, Toronto. 'Back to my second job' he thinks. He's happy to drop by the shop any moment he can, he's proud of it, of what it means. The _Future_.

'Gate 5, gate 5, gate... oh here you are'

He stares at the screen above displaying his destination and looks around for a place to sit down until boarding. It doesn't seem like it's going to be a full flight, it's late and he's got a business class seat anyway - what with the amount of miles he has in his Air Canada account. But still, Scott doesn't like it when he's not surrounded by crowds of people. It makes him feel the abscence of a certain someone even more.

Maybe he could call - it's not _that_ late. But he checks his watch and shakes his head. Almost midnight. So he pulls out his phone and instead of the green little button on the left, he taps on the pink one. Then, streams of photos cloud his eyes and flood his mind: Instagram.

 _She_ hasn't posted anything in a while, and he really doesn't want to feel like a creep starring at her feed with a beatific smile, so he checks who's active at this time of the night, and smiles. He can't help it.

Hasn't been able to for the past almost 2 years.

'Hey, go to bed, you're going to be tired tomorrow morning'.

Scott likes WhatsApp , likes that he's able to see if she's online or not. She is. 'You too' He chuckles lightly. 'I don't have to wake up at 6am' 'Then I'll call you' 'Tess, get some sleep' 'I will, but not until your flight's landed in Toronto'

Yeah. He really cannot help it. His heart feels like it's tightening, but it's a comfortable feeling. _Warm_. 'Ok. What did you have for dinner?' 'Went out for solitary sushi' 'I'm sorry T. Paul needs me from time to time' 'I'm so proud of you... You know that'. He does, she tells him that a lot. But he can't help the watery smile it gives him to read something like that.

He catches the sight of her WhatsApp profile picture. It's them, she's laughing with her eyes closed and her arms around his neck while he's lifting her in the air. His throat is suddenly very dry and his eyes hurt. 'I can't wait for you to tell me again when I'll be back home'

It's so easy with her, it's always been - he thinks. _They_ are easy. Some of his close friends have told him how domestic he and Tess look. He loves it. They have had their share in crazy adventures to last seven lifetimes. Now, all he wants is her. Happy, sad, angry, frustrated, he doesn't care. He just wants his other half.

His thoughts are disturbed by a vibration. 'I'll tell you if you don't forget the coffee. Also, bed is empty without you, might sleep on the couch' He immediately types a note to remind him of the coffee shop in downtown Toronto where they get coffee for the machine. 'Don't. I don't want to worry about your legs and your back.' 'I have a great physio though' She sends a suggestive smiley that makes him laugh out loud.

He hears an announcement that business and fist class passengers can start boarding, so he stands, grabs his (her) cabin suitcase and goes towards his gate. Someone recognizes him, he smiles politely and continues. _Beep beep. Tessa_.

"Hey superstar" her sweet voice sends waves of tenderness to his soul. 'Someone saw you and tweeted about it' 'And I know someone else who is going to be very tired for her photoshoot tomorrow' 'you are no fun' he can see her pouting, seating on their bed, fairy lights above her head while she looks at the window showing Montreal's skyline. 'I know I should go to sleep' she concedes ' but... I'm trying to see if I could catch your plane in the sky once you've taken off' 'oh Tess' he sighs and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. He doesn't say anything else, so they stay on the phone just listening to the other breath.

'Hey' she whispers to him once he's already seated. 'hug your brothers for me ok? and your parents.' 'I will' 'You ok honey?' His eyes start watering again. 'I'm just... sometimes I don't realize how happy I am. With you... _us_... and it just, It's so good.' She giggles. 'If you start crying, the flight attendants might think you're scared of flying' 'Very romantic Tess' 'oh I love you, I'm trying to make you laugh' Scott really wants to say it back but the girl who recognized him is seating a row behind.' Promise you'll send me texts? And keep me updated during the shoot' 'Sure. One might think you're leaving for a month. Relax, enjoy your mom's food' He knows he should be happy to see his family again, but Montreal and Tessa and their -not so little- place just feels like his _home_ now.

'Hope she doesn't make lasagna. Or you might not recognize me in 3 days' She laughs. He laughs too. 'Steal her recipe!' 'Ok now. Go to sleep miss' 'Yes sir. I'll dream of lasagna.' He snorts a laugh. 'Dream of me, keep me updated tomorrow and don't go too crazy at your pilates class' He remembers how much they laughed a few months ago when Tessa overdid it at pilates and injured a muscle. He doesn't think he's laughed so hard when watching her walk after. 'Yep. Have a safe flight. Text when you land' ' I will, sweet dreams my love' She whispers a sweet 'bye Scott' and hangs up.

 

1 hour away from landing, he decides to stroll through his photos. He catches a sight of her left hand and sighs. 'That's something my mom is going to die from' he thinks, feeling a bit guilty. They haven't told anyone. They're waiting for after the Olympics. He knows it's important news, they both do. Scott thinks he should be able to not start crying while thinking about it before they tell their families. For now, they're keeping it to themselves, their own _happiness_.

He is looking at a photo of her hand in his, ring on display, when the plane touches down. One of his brothers is picking him up. When the plane stops, he quickly types out a passionate text to his sleeping partner 'Just landed. I love you, sorry for not saying it before, I have a fan seating behind me. Please call me and text me whenever you can. I miss you and our bed already. Sleep tight"

And when he sees that she's online and that she saw his message, he just sends her a red heart. He hopes she saw his plane above Montreal.

 


End file.
